


灿俊《耍赖》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 17





	灿俊《耍赖》

《耍赖》

灿俊

李楷灿X黄仁俊

*最近东赫的直播说喜欢躺在俊俊的身上

*突然就让我胡思乱想了起来

*ooc

正文一章完

准确来说，也不知道是从什么时候开始，李东赫最近一天一度必须要做的行动之一，变成赖黄仁俊身上了。

由于是在两人独处着的房间里，李东赫不再是舞台上的李楷灿，头发软塌塌的，眼神也放松着，比起在舞台上精神满满的样子，更像个普通大学生日常一样，穿着短袖和短裤，懒懒散散的样子。

像是一天没有做这事就和今天白过了一样，没骨头似的，整个人失了力气一样躺在黄仁俊身上，如果忽略掉他身体重量的话，并不是什么值得发火的事情。

但一个同样成年了的男人，就这样赖在自己身上，黄仁俊的小身板在经历了几次之后，觉得自己有些受不住了。

黄仁俊原本想着李东赫这小子也快毕业了，从刚出道就两个队两头跑很累吧，要对我们东赫好一点才行。

在这一天一度的李东赫独有行动中也开始觉得：好烦啊李东赫，一直躺在自己身上，一直和自己说话，像是对自己独有的撒娇一样，不对，这简直是超过撒娇的状况了，简直就是耍赖。

“呀！臭小子，从我身上起来！”

躺在黄仁俊身上的李楷灿没皮没脸说着：“不起来哦，就是不起来哦，反正无论如何就是不起来哦~”

如果人的性格分为习惯表达和习惯接受的话，那么李楷灿就是习惯去表达自己的一个人，无论是自己的想法，还是自己的爱意。

从小进入公司后，真的就放弃了很多，也得到了很多，学校毕业旅行当然是不可能参与的，其他不是练习生的孩子们说着毕业旅行的每个人拿着蜡烛的说心里话的烛火大会，也只能是未来通过综艺节目再进行的。

同届的同学其实也记不清楚是什么样的脸，稍微回想一下，班上到底有几个人，其实也是记不清的情况。

年幼时期每天就是三点一线的，宿舍公司学校，练习练习练习，作为同样的练习生之一，黄仁俊一样放弃了很多，到了陌生的国家开始追求自己的梦想，看过五人时期的李东赫，当时也说着羡慕过，后来可以像那样一起出道，觉得非常非常开心。

所以朋友，的确一样是都很少，身边同样最熟悉的练习生，一起出道了，自己珍贵的朋友，以后也是自己最好的对手，所以稍微接受自己的耍赖（不是）撒娇吧，不行吗？想到这里李楷灿在黄仁俊身上翻动了一下。

原本用背压着黄仁俊的李东赫，此刻身体向下躺在黄仁俊身上，把头埋在他的颈间，像是不需要呼吸一样，紧密得很。

“呀！！真的不起来吗？”

李东赫从黄仁俊颈间发出的声音，像是感冒患者一样带着浓重的鼻音，他说着：“嗯，没有起来的意愿。”

“你小子是想挨揍吗？！”

听到这句话，李东赫不怕死的又故意往下蹭了蹭，像是把全身力量都要压在黄仁俊身上一样。

“哎一股，我们仁俊哥哥的肩膀好像更宽了哦~”稍微抬起头换气间说的话，无论是谁听都是假话，此刻黄仁俊当然也不会信。

蹭着蹭着，黄仁俊就发现总觉得异常的地方在哪里了，他原本以为是自己的错觉，稍微独自思考了一小会儿，是手机吗？但又不是的感觉，同样是男人的直觉告诉自己并不是。

比起脑子里的猜测，黄仁俊的嘴还是更快的说出口问了自己想问的问题，“你躺着可以，但你硬了是怎么回事？”

噢，原来被发现了。李东赫此刻脸上的表情，黄仁俊其实是看不到的，如果他能看到李东赫此刻脸上慢慢变红的样子，估计就会停下手的动作。

在原本就多话的李东赫片刻的沉默中，黄仁俊像是为了证实自己所言不虚一样，把手往李东赫下身的位置一按。

完蛋了，更硬了。

还没等到黄仁俊懊悔把试探着的手收回，李东赫敏捷地按住黄仁俊的手不让他动弹。

两人之间的尴尬氛围其实坚持得并不算太久，黄仁俊的狐狸脑子动得一点都不慢，行动上虽然偶尔会有些直进得莽撞，但在当时，很快就想出了无数个对付李东赫的方法。

李东赫死死的拽着黄仁俊的手在那个位置上不肯放开，在这种暧昧不清的情况下，还开始轻轻滑动蹭摸了起来，指间也感受到李东赫所施加的力量在那性器上按压着确认着形状一般，的确是要有些过激的手段才能让局势倒向自己变得有利起来。

“你信不信我捏爆它？”

要是不给这小子一点颜色看看，我们东百汉子的面子往哪搁？铁血硬汉黄仁俊当下就用男人最怕的狠话吓退了李东赫。

李东赫听了这句话后连忙拉着黄仁俊的手甩开，以为从那次之后李东赫就会开始收敛了，呀！就算是发情期，尚且无法自控的熊崽子也该有点良心吧，结果并没有。

第二天的李东赫一天一度的行动之一，还是接着往黄仁俊的身上赖。

才迎接成年不久的男人，其实也还是男孩，仿佛一点都没有想为昨天自己做出的越界行为，而检讨的心。

试图推开李东赫便能听到他发出哼哼唧唧的委屈呻吟，保持着这样的耍赖着的状况好一会儿，黄仁俊确认了李东赫还是一如既往地只想那么躺着，并没有想多进一步的举动，才稍微放心的开口问：“为什么硬了？那时候。”

“和我交往吧，仁俊。”

男孩其实不想再做回男孩，已经是成年，检讨是不可能全方位考虑过后进行检讨的，主动担责倒是可以，带着像个男人一样为自己越界的行为负起责任的想法，李东赫倒是很诚实的说出口了。

同样是二十岁的小子，黄仁俊很快从李东赫这突如其来的交往申请中，主观臆断出来，这小子哪里是想交往，分明就是想要个固定炮友呢。

呼吸声随着彼此身体交缠渐渐变得粗重起来，地上随处散落着原本在两人身上的衣物，在亲吻中发出啧啧的水声，让空气也仿佛充斥着情欲的味道。

黄仁俊脸上表情已经不受自己控制，也带着潮红，气息不稳地承受着李东赫的侵占，像是在攻城略地一般，被撞击着断断续续地只能叫着，“东赫......轻......轻一点.......”

的确是主观臆断了，过了很久很久以后李东赫知道黄仁俊当时心情后，不断纠缠发着誓，当时的确是抱着破罐子破摔的想法，但想交往是真心的。

但黄仁俊当时的确是完全不相信李东赫那句和我交往的话里，有0.000001分真心。

于是就变成那样了，是从李东赫表白后便撑起一直赖在黄仁俊身上的身体开始？还是从吻向他的脸，黄仁俊没有推开，或者是从李东赫摸索着黄仁俊衣服下的身体，黄仁俊的手也回应着开始呢？

黄仁俊总是在李东赫面前露出自己毫无设防一样的眼神，像是没有保留一样，太脆弱了，轻而易举的就能靠近，拉在自己怀里，咬伤他的颈部。

与其说黄仁俊是李东赫觊觎已久的猎物，李东赫其实也不是猎人或者是凶猛野兽，他只是一个爱上黄仁俊，才刚成年不久，被自己对黄仁俊产生的性欲，所捆绑着不知所措的男人。

所以并不会咬伤黄仁俊，但李东赫还是没有控制好用了点力气，在黄仁俊喉结附近的皮肤留下了红印。

李东赫的吻一路慢慢往下，嘴唇和舌尖带着温热，一点点吮咬着，舔弄着在黄仁俊全身，蛮横却又温柔。

感受着身上的温热触感，此刻身体变得滚烫而又敏感，黄仁俊张开了嘴，无法抑制地从喉间流出呻吟，黄仁俊头昏脑胀的想着，自己居然能发出那样又甜又腻的声音，随着李东赫的行动，微微有些颤栗而发着抖。

刚开始还会因为本能的自我保护，对李东赫的行动有些许的抵抗，扭着腰试图往后缩着躲着，但身体不断传达到大脑，感受到对这样的侵占并不讨厌。

李东赫不停在他身上点着火，对着黄仁俊发出软乎乎的呢喃，“喜欢仁俊......想要仁俊的一切......仁俊......给我好吗？”

总算能稍微摆脱一点情欲的纠缠，李东赫趴在靠着床头喘气的黄仁俊身下，像小动物一样仰视着他，脸上也带着不正常的潮红，玩弄撸动着黄仁俊的阴茎。

就像是被蛊惑了一般，李东赫此刻像是塞壬，用他的话语让黄仁俊越来越失神，呼吸稍微平复了一点便又被李东赫自下而上吻住了，时而能听到李东赫喉间发出兴奋的低喘。

舌尖追逐的游戏，淫乱而湿润着，慢慢失控式的从嘴角也流出津液，大脑里像是有火花短暂地呼啸而过。

不过只是吻而已，怎么会带来如此大的反应，像是被短暂过电般失去了力气，此刻已经不能做其他事情，大脑还是心都在告诉自己，要和李东赫继续接吻着。

黄仁俊性器的前液把李东赫的小腹弄得一塌糊涂，像是要把黄仁俊喉间的呜咽也一并吞下，李东赫紧闭着眼睛忘情亲吻着。

“我是认真的，仁俊。”

此刻已经有些晕头转向的黄仁俊，听到李东赫郑重而又轻飘飘的这句话无心的点了点头，李东赫做个爱也实在太多话了。

无论是紧贴着说下流的情话，还是突然想到什么似的说着自己想说的。

“东赫啊......稍微闭嘴不行吗？”

生气了，李东赫真的生气了，他起身坐起，拉着黄仁俊到李东赫怀里，让黄仁俊的背紧贴着他，一手扶着自己炽热的阴茎就逼着黄仁俊刚扩张不久，才稍微适应了手指抽插的小穴，往他那巨大的性器上慢慢坐下去。

“混蛋......王八蛋......臭小子......狗......崽子......你是笨蛋吗？”

黄仁俊稍微坐进去一点就吸着气骂着脏话想要起来，被按着盆骨的位置一点点往下，李东赫的手臂横抱着黄仁俊身体，此刻倒是十分安静，随着一点点深入那紧致的地方，呼出的热气，倒是在黄仁俊后颈上暧昧得很。

李东赫对黄仁俊的脏话也充耳不闻，但黄仁俊每骂出一个词，他的脸上的表情就更臭一分，眼神也冷冷淡淡的，扭着黄仁俊的后颈，钳着他下巴，用舌尖开启着黄仁俊的唇瓣。

原本就没有适应过男人进入的地方，被李东赫的压制下侵入着，李东赫此刻倒是十分有耐心，手从黄仁俊的小腹慢慢摸到他胸口的乳首开始打着圈一样逗弄着，在黄仁俊短暂地害怕退缩之间也好脾气的忍耐着不让自己的硬物直接进入。

只是有些太安静了，李东赫是真的不说话了，骂完自己脑子里想骂的话，黄仁俊连呻吟也变得小心翼翼了起来，稍微适应了一点慢慢的往下坐，在完全进入后被填满着，感受性器在体内肿胀滚烫着的感觉，因为被李东赫温暖的紧抱着，变得不是那么可怕。

“稍微.....动一动吧......东赫啊......”

李东赫吻向黄仁俊的额头，鼻尖，嘴角和脖颈，时而用舌头舔舐着，黄仁俊好软，软乎乎热腾腾的此刻锁在自己怀里，李东赫有些爱不释手，但还是因为刚才黄仁俊的话有些生气，不愿意顺从他，就任性的做着自己想做的事情。

黄仁俊才懒得哄他呢，即使知道稍微说句软话就能哄好李东赫，但自己此刻不知道为什么也突然有些来气，无视了想要哄好李东赫的心理，自己倒是开始慢慢动了起来胡乱呻吟着自己想说的话，但不知这样的举动已经足够哄好李东赫爱嫉妒爱偷偷生气的坏脾气了。

“哈...东赫啊......好大.....东赫的那个太大了......呜呜...哈啊.....”

黄仁俊敞开着大腿在李东赫身上慢慢动着，适应后又因为体内不断涌现着的快感，动得更快了起来，臀瓣和性器交接处因为他的行动发出拍打粘腻着的声音。

在自己娇喘着呻吟间，也能隐约听到身后李东赫忍不住发出的低声喘叫。

根本就没有办法赢过黄仁俊，此刻已经忘了自己到底气什么的李东赫，抛弃了原则一般也开始挺着腰快速抽插着，在黄仁俊变得有些乏力后把他放倒在床上侧入。

房间四周的物品，因为李东赫在身体内的动作沉沉浮浮的，黄仁俊感觉自己像是在海上一样，随着不断翻涌着的海浪而颠簸着。

“东赫啊.....东赫.....哈啊.....和我......说话.....”

黄仁俊呻吟着，想要李东赫从他这该死的独自生气中走出来。

“不是让我闭嘴来着吗？现在好好吻着你呢？”小气鬼李东赫，说完这句话之后又开始任由黄仁俊在情欲里面独自尴尬承受着。

“慢......慢一点....”

床铺因为他俩的动作“嘎吱嘎吱”响着，黄仁俊含含糊糊地呻吟着，意识都没有办法凝聚了，所有感觉都随着李东赫的行动而感知着，突然间黄仁俊短促高昂地尖叫了一声，意识一瞬间稍微断了片一般。

李东赫也慌了神，很快便反应过来自己刚才触到了什么，他把黄仁俊的腰往自己身上带得更紧一点，试探了戳刺着，但意识到这样根本看不到黄仁俊的表情，只能看到黄仁俊潮红着的半边脸。

李东赫把两人相连着的性器稍微分开，从黄仁俊体内拔出来时还有点不舍，翻过黄仁俊的身子，看着因为情欲还有些呆滞着的黄仁俊，便能猜出因为他的自尊心又开始偷偷咬着下唇不叫出来，装着自己没事的样子。

“情欲就是这么可怕的东西，就不能诚实点吗？”说着话的李东赫分开黄仁俊的大腿，再次操了进去。

“我不会再忍了哦？”李东赫咬住黄仁俊纤细的颈肩动了起来。

两个人从此就开始那样变成了黄仁俊眼中成年人性爱互助关系，李东赫在后来知道黄仁俊的想法后，气得要死，明明刚刚又上了黄仁俊的是李东赫，现在却抱着黄仁俊的身体哭哭啼啼说着：“你以为我就是馋你身子吗？下贱！”

刚结束一场激烈的情事，黄仁俊无力的趴着，在床上抓着床单承受着背后男人的重量，缓慢平复着自己的呼吸，他动都不想多动，稍微挪一下腿都能感觉李东赫刚才射进去的东西正在往外流出着，一瞬间反应过来李东赫刚才说了什么。

“你说谁下贱呢？”

“我下贱，我下贱，老婆我错了我错了，老婆你怜爱我，疼疼我呜呜呜......”

“哼！”

“所以我们再来一次好吗？”真的是无赖又性欲高涨的小子，李东赫用舌头短了一截似的奶音耍赖，对黄仁俊索要着。

真的是非常会耍赖的坏小熊，黄仁俊今天也是没有把躺在自己身上的李东赫推走。

END


End file.
